Sly Guy NEXT
Sly Guy NEXT is an presentation produced by The Sly Guy Studios, where information regarding the company's content or franchises is presented, such as information about projects, in the similar manner of . Outside of the general Sly Guy NEXT presentations covering a range of titles, there are also Directs centred around specific projects and series. Each presentation comes with their own episode usually based on the theme of the Direct. Synopsis In a non-canonical version of The Webiverse, RealGameTime (the main character of The GameTime Movie) runs a company called The Sly Guy and frequently announces projects and properties through direct presentations called Sly Guy NEXT (in a similar manner of Nintendo Direct). With the help of the other main GameTime Movie characters, and ChibiTime, a miniature version of GameTime that acts differently than him, they all try to work together to make the Sly Guy NEXT presentations and The Sly Guy company a success while dealing with humorous occurrences and situations day in and day out within working on the presentations and in their own lives ranging from the ordinary to supernatural. The show also has recurring characters and villains such as The Worker, a person who works at various places in The Webiverse and frequently encounters GameTime and his friends. Characters Main * RealGameTime * ChibiTime Major * Abby * Fricksy Business * Violet * Spot * Officer Lawson * Professor Magnesium * Crowley * The Worker Minor * Santa Claus * Lickerwick * Baby GameTime * Badly Drawn GameTime * Bee GameTime * Butt-Face GameTime * Cookie GameTime * Female GameTime (FakeTelevisionSpace) * Muscular GameTime * Ninja GameTime * Phantom King GameTime * Robot GameTime (FrickBot030) * Salesman GameTime (Rodney Bitbuck) * Scooby-Doo GameTime (GameTime the Speedy Dog) * Sheriff GameTime * South Park GameTime (New Kid GameTime) * Superhero GameTime (Ratman) * Wizard GameTime * Zen GameTime * Khromus/Collin Collider * Vexx * Princess Bad Piranha Plant * Blizzy * Raven * Shannon Shakers * Dark Shadow * Blue Waterblaster * Rocksan Thorns List of Sly Guy NEXT Presentations Bolded presentations are upcoming. 2018 * Sly Guy NEXT 4.20.18 (Story: Cop Academy) * Sly Guy NEXT L16 Expo 2018 7.17.18 (Story: FANDOM Con) * LEGO Dimensions: Crossover Sly Guy NEXT 9.9.18 (Story: Back in Fricksy Business) * Sly Guy NEXT 10.23.18 Halloween Special (Story: GameTime of the Dead) * LEGO Dimensions: Crossover "Direct 2: The Second Part" Sly Guy NEXT 11.17.18 (Story: A Pirate's Life) * Sly Guy NEXT 12.30.18 Holiday Special (Story: I'll Be Home For Frickmas) 2019 * LEGO Dimensions: Crossover "Direct 3: GameTime: Into The GameTimeverse" Sly Guy NEXT 1.25.19 (Story: GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse) * Sly Guy NEXT Ladies' Reboot 4.1.19 (Story: The Return of Princess Bad Piranha Plant) * Sly Guy NEXT 5.31.19 * Sly Guy NEXT L16 Expo 2019 7.TBA.19 * Sly Guy NEXT Fanpalooza Special 7.26.19 Episodes * Ep. 1 - GameTime of the Dead * Ep. 2 - I'll Be Home For Frickmas * Ep. 3 - GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse * Ep. 4 - The Piranha Plant Revolution * Ep. 5 - Cop Academy (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 6 - FANDOM Con (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 7 - Back in Fricksy Business (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 8 - A Pirate's Life (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 9 - TBA * Ep. 10 - TBA * Ep. 11 - TBA * Ep. 12 - TBA Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:RealGameTime Category:The Sly Guy Studios